Run Naruto Run!
by RyInZone
Summary: AU-time travel. Uzumaki Naruto baru berusia 18 bulan saat Akatsuki membawanya ke tempat yang sangat jauh sekali dari panti asuhan. 17 tahun dia hidup dalam kebohongan, tapi rasa sayang Naruto melebihi kebenciannya pada ke sepuluh abangnya itu. Kembali ke masanya yang seharusnya, atau tetap di sini memperjuangkan... Cintanya.?/protective!Akatsuki. And SLASH! ...X Naruto.


**Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fanfic boyxboy lho ini, jadi jangan dibaca ya kalau gak suka, oke?**

 **Time travel, dan AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

"Ada apa dengannya kali ini? " Nagato menggerakan kepalanya kearah pintu kamar mandi; pintu malang yang tertutup rapat itu baru saja dibanting dengan keras oleh sang adik, Naruto. Orang yang dia tanyai, Deidara, menghentikan aktifitas yang tengah ia lakukan saat itu hanya untuk menengok sebentar ke arah yang ditunjuk Nagato.

Menghela nafas seraya mengangkat bahu, Deidara kemudian kembali kepada aktifitasnya; memainkan bola-bola tanah liat dengan kedua tangannya; melemparnya ke atas lalu menangkapnya kembali. Begitu seterusnya, sampai beberapa detik kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membuka suara saat tiba-tiba Nagato dengan sengaja mendahului Deidara dari menangkap tanah liat tersebut dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Hey, apa masalahmu! " Deidara berteriak, menunjuk tempat sampah dengan mulut membuka menutup. Oh, dia tidak percaya! Tanah liatnya yang berharga...

Puas dengan reaksi Deidara, dan tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam yang pemuda pirang tersebut layangkan padanya, Nagato malah mengulangi pertanyaannya sekali lagi. "Ada apa dengan Naruto? "

Deidara mendengus. "Aku gak tahu, oke? Tanya Tobi aja sana, hush! " usirnya dengan tidak sopan.

Nagato diam beberapa saat. Dia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "ada delapan orang lagi selain kita berdua yang tinggal di rumah ini, tapi kenapa kau menyarankanku untuk bertanya pada Tobi? "

"Dan di antara mereka semua, kenapa malah aku yang diganggu terus? " kesal Deidara. Ia ingin sekali menamparkan handuk yang ada di meja sebelahnya itu ke muka temboknya Nagato, tapi ia masih sayang nyawa, sih.

"Aku bertanya, bukan mengganggumu. " kata Nagato datar.

Deidara menghela nafas lagi, mukanya cemberut. "kemarin siang Naru-chan ngajakin belanja. Beli bahan-bahan makanan, katanya kasian kulkasnya kelaperan, abis kosong banget, sih," Deidara terkikik mengingat ucapan adik kecilnya itu. Rasa kesalnya hilang seketika. Dia senyum sambil nerusin, "Sekalian juga mau beli perlengkapan buat hari pertamanya di SMA Konoha. Kalau gak salah masuknya dua hari lagi, senin deh kayaknya. Tapi kemarin kita lagi pada sibuk, satu-satunya orang yang lagi nganggur cuma Tobi. Dia yang nemenin Naru-chan, terus pulangnya si Tobi marah-marah gitu, gak tau deh kenapa. "

"Tobi memarahi Naruto? "

Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "enggak."

"Naruto marah-marah juga? "

"enggak. Tapi mukanya sedih gitu."

"terus kenapa baru memberitahuku, atau yang lain, malah hari ini dan bukannya kemarin?" kali ini Nagato menatap pemuda pirang di hadapannya dengan tajam.

"kan kemarin gak ada yang nanya!" tuh, kenapa ujung-ujunngnya jadi Deidara yang dipojokin. Keselnya jadi nongol lagi, kan! Lagian Nagato aneh banget, gak biasanya dia banyak nyanya. Atau mungkin karena ini menyangkut Naruto, dan emang kalau menyangkut adik kecilnya itu, mereka, kakak-kakaknya, suka pada kepo. Termasuk Deidara juga. Kayaknya itu, deh, kenapa dari tadi dia gagal terus bikin burung-burungan dari tanah liatnya; bukannya fokus ke burung dia malah mikirin peliharaannya Voldemort, jadinya ekor si burung berubah jadi ekornya Nagini, Kan ngeri!

Gak tau kenapa dia jadi kepikiran terus sama bosnya para death eather itu. Entah ini karena Deidara abis nonton Harry Potter beberapa hari yang lalu bareng Konan atau karena lagi mikirin muka sedihnya Naruto kemarin sore. Gak tau, deh. Deidara pikir masalah Naruto sama si wajah ular itu jauh banget, gak nyambung!

...

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan pelan. Sosok seorang remaja berambut pirang pendek muncul dari balik pintu tersebut. Wajahnya yang dihiasi tiga garis halus di masing-masing pipinya itu terlihat basah, air mengucur membasahi kaos yang ia pakai.

"aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bercerita." Nagato membuka suara. Memperhatikan sang adik yang menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Setengah kaget, Naruto menangkap handuk yang di lempar sang Kakak ke arahnya. Tapi setelah rasa kagetnya reda, ia malah menggenggam handuk tersebut dengan erat. Tangannya gemetar. Deidara sama sekali tidak suka melihat kondisi adiknya yang seperti ini. Kemana Naruto yang biasanya ceria dan selalu semangat? Ia menengok ke arah Nagato, pemuda berambut merah itu juga sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama jika dilihat dari ekspresi khawatir yang jarang sekali dia tunjukan.

Sebelum Deidara sempat mengucapkan sesuatu, Naruto menyelanya dengan suara terbata. "ke-kemarin ada, a-ada –"

"tenangkan dulu dirimu, Naruto. " entah sejak kapan Nagato berada di sana; berdiri di depan Naruto sambil memegang pundaknya, menenangkan sang adik. Naruto mengangguk. Mengatur nafasnya pelan-pelan. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk dia bisa mengontrol kembali suaranya.

"kemarin, ada laki-laki dengan pakaian aneh nyamperin aku. Kulitnya pucat banget dan dia bawa-bawa ular putih –"

"Voldemort? " gumam Deidara, mata membelalak horor.

Adiknya melongo. "Bukan, Dei-Nii! "

"Teruskan." Perintah Nagato.

"Emm. Dia bilang seharusnya aku gak boleh ada di sini. Katanya ini bukan tempatku yang sebenarnya, bukan duniaku yang sebenarnya. Dia terus aja ngomong gitu. Kan takut, takut kalau sebenarnya dia orang gila, psikopat. Tapi yang paling bikin kesel itu saat dia ngasih tahu hal yang ngaco banget! Katanya semua Kakakku adalah penjahat, kalian punya rencana gak baik." Mata Naruto memerah, siap mengeluarkan air mata kapan saja. Genggaman tangan Nagato di pundaknya semakin erat. Deidara juga seketika berdiri setelah mendengar penjelasannya. Wajah keduanya serius.

Kalimat selanjutnya dari Naruto yang diucapkan dengan suara pelan membuat kedua Kakaknya menahan nafas, terkejut.

"Dia bilang, dia bilang bahwa aku, **bahwa aku dan kakak-kakakku sebenarnya, berasal dari...masalalu. "**

 **...**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 _Umm, hay?_

Err...oke, makasih banget buat kamu yang udah baca fic ini! ^_^ salam kenal, ya!

Maafin deh kalau ceritanya absurd banget, kan masih belajar, belajarnya kan nanti sama kamu (yang mau ngajarin gimana caranya nulis yang bener) hehe...

Oke, terus, jadi ini ceritanya aku nekat bikin fanfic padahal sebenernya gak pede dan gak punya pengalaman bikin cerita trus di publish kaya gini. Siapa tau aja salah satu dari kalian jari tangannya ada yang kepeleset dan dengan khilaf masuk ke sini, terus suka. Kan gak tau.

Saran, masukan, termasuk juga kritikan akan diterima dengan senang hati! Sampai jumpa lagii!


End file.
